Sofia's Return
by BrayFiction
Summary: Sofia has just gotten back from princess school and is now a fully-grown young woman. What will happen when she starts to develop feelings for someone she shouldn't? M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cedric, the court sorcerer of Enchancia, sat in his study reading a book on morphing. A typical day for the mischievous magician. He found himself at best when in his book, learning sorcery of all kinds.

Today however, he wasn't reading for leisure. King Roland had summoned him for the first time in years to welcome the return of Princess Sofia.

As this crossed his mind he recalled the kind and sweet little princess that had left at age 13 to finish her schooling at the Royal Preparatory Academy Higher Learning Division. She disgusted him and yet somehow touched him at the same time.

But it was her amulet that he prized most. A shiny purple thing that held immense power. It glimmered in his eye as he thought of all he could do as King Cedric. King Cedric the Great. It had a nice ring to it.

He practically slid down the stairs with a grace seldom seen on this earth to meet with King Roland and discuss what tricks he would perform at Sofia's welcome home party.

"Well you see, Sofia isn't the little girl that she used to be. So you should naturally enough perform different tricks as opposed to the ones that you did all those years ago," Roland explained the standards to Cedric.

"Yes your highness, I understand perfectly," he said in his usually nervous way toward the king. He truly had no idea what the hell to do.

The hour finally approached for Princess Sofia's arrival that was eagerly awaited by all in the kingdom. Especially him. At last he would be in contact the the amulet for the first time in years.

He watched the street parade with focused intent, searching the blusterous crowd for the princess.

His eye caught sight of the float that held Princess Sofia on a pedestal and shined all her glory, as much as it pained Cedric to admit it. She looked different from the last time he saw her though. She had grown into a beautiful young woman with a incriminatingly different body.

No more was she the scrawny seven year old that he had first met, she had wider hips and bigger breasts but still held that innocent charm, long copper hair, and wide blue eyes that the whole kingdom had grown to love so. And made Cedric ache to the core with envy.

"DAMMIT CEDRIC! YOU'RE SUCH A GODDAMN PERVERT," his concise said to him, shaking his head. He really didn't get himself most of the time.

"Doesn't she look beautiful Cedric?" James asked, nudging his arm.

"Well, I'm sure she has plenty of young men pining after her," Cedric stated dryly.

"And an old man too obviously," the prince laughed, taking a bit of his carmel apple.

"How dare you suggest such a thing you insolent boy!" Cedric snapped, holding his wand at arm's length.

"Don't worry Cedric buddy. I'll keep it on hush hush," he smiles, having grown into quite a cocky but good-natured boy.

He was left in a rage, clenching his fists but still admiring the fair Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In the midst of all the festivities, Cedric prepared for the feast honouring Sofia's return. Fireworks filled the dismal lair of the sorcerer, lighting it up as never before.

He heard a knock sound at the door, causing him to fall out of his chair and onto the hardwood floors.

"Mr. Seedrick," a familiar yet matured voice called.

"That's Cedric my dear," he said annoyed.

The princess stepped in a long red gown which seemed so unbefitting of her, as he had always remembered her in purple. But nonetheless, she looked beautiful. The color very much highlighted her light red hair.

She smiled and gave Cedric a hug, surprising him very much.

"It's wonderful to see you Cedric," Sofia beamed.

"Likewise your highness," he said flatteringly but with a hint of his trademark sarcasm.

"You look good. Haven't aged a day," Sofia complemented him.

"Well, I keep myself under tight watch. Potions and such," he remarks dryly.

"Are you coming to the feast Cedric?" the red-clad girl asked hopefully. "I'm sure father wouldn't mind having you,"

"I'm not too sure about that. I am just the court sorcerer anyway," Cedric put himself down but in reality not wanting to really go.

But his eyes were really lain on the shimmering amulet of incredible power seated between her two firm breasts.

"And a damn good one at that. Besides, I think I can arrange something,"

She walked down the stairs with Cedric on her arm and her red dress flaring like a mad flame shimmering with glitter and her tiara shined in the light.

King Roland and Queen Miranda approached the pair.

"Cedric! What a pleasant surprise" King Roland exclaimed, his arms wide open as Cedric looked vulnerable.

"Yes your highness. Lovely," he smiled nervously. "Good evening Queen Miranda,"

Queen Miranda nodded, never caring much for the eccentric sorcerer but acknowledging him nonetheless.

"Well, shall we?" Sofia asked the nervous man.

"Of course," Cedric said in his slimily cunning tone as he took her by her lilly-white arm.

"Sofia, I haven't seen you in forever dear sister. How have you been," Amber said in her regal voice that sounded exactly the same as it had when Sofia had left. She gathered Sofia in her arms.

Even though Sofia knew it was all an act, she responded with enthusiasm.

"I've been good," Sofia smiled.

Sofia wondered why Cedric was being all chummy with her.

Then she realized what he had wanted all those years. The amulet of Avalor that her father gave her when she was but a girl. It held great power and it was exactly what Cedric needed to take over the land.

Just her luck, a boy with a broad build and large arms about her age with blond hair like sand, fair skin, and piercing blue eyes approached her

"Greetings Princess Sofia," the handsome stranger kissed her hand. He was happy to see her, even though he had never met her.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked dreamily.

"I am Prince Jordan of Araconda,"

A look of admiration waltzed around her blue eyes.

He took her by the hand and she obliged as the poor sorcerer was left alone once again.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed.

"The amulet of Avalor was so close within my grasp. Then Jordan or whatever that oaf's name was swooped in and took my chance," Cedric's ears expelled steam as rage crossed his face.

But buried deep within his subconscious, he not only wanted the shining piece of jewelry, but the woman who wore it as well.

Her innocent blue eyes, her long curly hair that held the same tint as the setting sun, her full breasts that he just wanted to hold in his hands, those glossy pink lips, the image of her beautiful long legs wrapped around his torso sparked a desire that he had never felt before.

It was at that point in time he decided that he had to have Sofia and the necklace as well.

He watched Sofia dance with that foolish boy.

Then, an idea boiled in his head.

"There's nothing more I hate then magic-users. They're filthy good for nothing manipulators who are only out for personal gain," Jordan spat.

Sofia laughed nervously as Cedric pointed his wand and uttered:

"Lifto presto,"

Sure enough, Jordan floated off the ground with a look of horror and disgust.


End file.
